


Destined

by TheCobraOfHell



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Recently really got into Stardew Valley. There's probably a lot of fics out there like this but Elliott's last morose speech about destiny and being a lonely hermit really spoke to me. Anyway, here he is being introspective.





	Destined

My muse was the sea once. It's gentle lulls in the early morning all the way to the stormy nights; it fueled me. I could write for hours with only the white noise of the water to accompany me. But it wasn't until last year that the loneliness that it brought me really did feel like loneliness. 

I imagined her as a fair maiden, her beauty unrivaled that filled man with fear and awe. Her song spoke both of loneliness and power. She was inspiring

She still is of course, nothing can rob the sea of her beauty. 

And then there's you.

I remember first moving here I would spent my late evenings at the edge of the docks watching as the sun set over the horizon. As it painted the skies pink and the water slowly turned from yellow to ink, I got lost. I remember first meeting you, and how casual it was, yet I still felt the deepest thrums in my heart as our eyes met. I was lost in them, lost in you.

I once looked upon the morning sea shells and starfish as a welcoming gift, a good morning from the sea maiden herself. I've kept a few still in a box beneath my bed, a fond memory of my first days here. But what I keep much more closely in my heart are the gifts you've given me. The duck feather still stays tucked in my pen holder at my desk and is the first thing I see in the morning.  
But if there was one thing of the sea I would compare you to, it would be the breath taking fear you give me.

I keep the broken rowboat here as a reminder of my first few days. I was wistful once, more than I am now of course, and that rowboat was my companion in those beautiful mornings. We rode out countless times, I know her wood by heart, I still remember how far out we'd go to see the crest of dolphins.  
But she's in ruins now, and you can imagine how.

One bad night- one unskilled man-

My muse was the sea once- but now I'm inspired by something- someone so much better. Your beauty, your kindness, your movements, everything about you reminds me of the grandiose perfection of the sea, and that's why I'm so afraid. 

Because now I don't want loneliness. 

And now I wonder what will happen on a stormy night between us. 

Am I just destined to another broken ship?


End file.
